


The Weight of Worry

by glim



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment after Thursday returns to work post-series 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Worry

“County thinks we need to re-open the Swanson case,” Morse explains, citing County’s call from early that morning concerning the latest rash of violent crimes in the area. “They’re sending the relevant files over today,” he says.

Thursday nods; he remembers the case well enough, as it’s only been seven years or so. He stops at the kerb, just for second, to catch his breath and collect his thoughts, but before he can do so, he feels the touch of a hand on his elbow.

Morse’s hand stays there longer than it needs to, longer than it should, and Thursday can feel the worry in the weight Morse’s gaze before he turns to see it. It’s not the first time something like this has happened since he came back from leave, but it’s the first time he’s caught Morse with that look on his face. Part worry, part uncertainty, and part abject fear.

“It’s alright, Morse. I can hardly even feel it anymore,” Thursday says. He doesn’t move away from Morse, not until the vague trace of panic fades from the lad’s eyes and a tight smile forms at the corners of his mouth.

Morse nods, abashed, and his hand cups Thursday’s elbow more tightly, warmly, for another second.


End file.
